Conventionally, there is a known endoscope whose best focus position, which can be varied within a range, is set in an area where the portions irradiated by a plurality of illumination windows, which radiate illumination light, are overlapped in order to reduce unevenness of the light intensity at the time of conducting a close-distance magnified observation by the endoscope.